1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications networking, and more specifically, to modulating bandwidth in a communications network.
2. Related Art
Conventional cable communications systems deploy a cable modem headend that manages communications with a plurality of cable modems. The headend defines the upstream and downstream operating characteristics that enable the cable modems to send carrier signals upstream to the headend and receive signals from the headend in the downstream. The upstream may consist of multiple channels that can be assigned to the cable modems. These channels are separated from each other by operating at different frequencies. However, the downstream typically consists of a single broadcast channel.